The Unforeseen
by zellbell90
Summary: Sequel to 'The Unexpected' Leah has imprinted on a Hybrid. She now stands trial with the tribal Elders. What will they decide and what path will it lead Leah on.Will she find happiness or be doomed to spend eternity without her imprint.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they're not my characters I just play with them.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe fan fic and is the Sequel to my previous story 'The Unexpected'. Although you might be able to keep up if your newly joining the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the late hours of a September evening, the sun had set and the air was crisp out at La Push beach. The breeze had begun to pick up and even the warmth that spread from the bonfire couldn't stop the chills that raced down my back. While I waited for the elders to gather around the fire, each taking their rightful place in the tribe, I sat in complete silence waiting for my impending judgment.

They all came and settled on the make shift benched of driftwood logs Sam and his pack members had placed by the fire encompassing the fire within it, creating a perfect circle for all to see and for all to be seen.

This was as tradition stated and was how it had been done for centuries, and how it would be done for centuries to come.

Within the group a divide had begun to form. The one between Sam's pack, and the small pack that Jacob, Seth and I shared. The side they took in this debate was clear. While Jake, Seth and I sat furthest away from the elders with our back to the water's edge, Sam and his growing pack huddled up to the council members, like their lap dogs ready to follow any decision they made, leaving a gap between them and us.

Tradition dictated that the tribe's wolf pack is to follow the ruling of the council members, whether they agreed with them or not. The council had the same hold over the pack as the Alpha command, forcing them to yield and tying them down to do the councils bidding. It was something I never questioned before – it seemed strange now – that although we were strong protectors of the tribe we were still under the control of the frail elders. Elders that clung to traditions and fought hard to uphold them and would never change.

These traditions were now being questioned. Uncertainty had come down on the tribe and this emergency meeting was to decide what would become of it. My future hung in the balance.

The sky darkened as clouds that loomed over us moved through the night sky forming a blanket that blocked out the light of the moon. The ocean behind us crept closer and closer as it brushed up against the shore. I sat in solitude opposite the elders awaiting my trial, as all hell broke loose around me. There were elders stood shouting over the crackling fire, their words entangled in the flames. "This cannot go on. Legends have taught us never to trust the cold ones." One of the council members spoke outrage scrawled across his face. There were pack members with ripples of anger running through their bodies as they tried hard not to phase during the council meeting.

Old Quil rose from his place in the circle and stood his ground, his weather-worn hands gripped tightly around the necklace that held the ashes of the red eyed cold one from Quileute tales, "Their teachings are clear, their warnings must be heeded, the cold ones cannot mix with the blood of the spirit warriors. This cannot go on".

Jacob and Seth sat by either side of me in an attempt to shield me from the words of the elders. However being held securely between the two people I trusted the most - my alpha and my brother – did nothing for the worry and anxiety that plagued me. Every day that I spent away from _him_ threatened to end me threatened to tearmeapart inside. It was now nearing the end of September, and ever since September the 10th when I first saw him, my life had never been the same. Sleep evades me, hunger doesn't seem to register and my mind is in a constant haze every minute I try to spend away from him. In an instant my whole world shifted its alignment and found its center, but now I felt lost.

Voices of the elders raged on,

"Two moons have passed and the longer they are together the greater the damage, we must take action now and separate them now while it's still. Break the bond that risks bringing destruction to our tribe". 

I could see where the decision was going and the iron cord that pulled me to him yanked harder in my chest. No one was fighting for me, no one was fighting for _us_, and my future seemed to be falling apart in front of me. The lump in my throat chocked the words that wanted to come out. I wanted to fight my corner but I was left without for I had no right to speak at a council meeting I was no council member, I was no elder; my words would not be heeded, my opinion falling on deaf ears.

I willed for someone to save me.

Silence fell over the bonfire extinguishing all sounds as the flames burned on, the last time it was this quiet was when I broke away from the pack, the one point since I became a wolf that I had truly felt alone. Seth heard my breath catch and his fingers squeezed a little tighter around mine.

"The sacred bond of imprinting is law, it is our most absolute law, and can never be broken. How can we justify keeping them apart, knowing full well that that the distance between them will kill her".

I turned and saw my mother standing up, head held high. My savior was my mother.

Since the death of my father, she was given the right to take his place on the council and now she stood taking my side and fighting for me. Her compassion and love filled the air, and reached my soul. I hoped my eyes would radiate the gratitude I felt for her as she stood up amongst the men of the tribe. The women in the Clearwater bloodline were always brave and my mother was a prime example. Seth held my hand and reassured me with a slight smile -for a slight moment I almost believed he was right.

Around the fire the imprinted pairs edged that little bit closer to each other; I dared to look at their faces just long enough to see their pain. Paul was gazing into Rachel's eyes, with a look that said 'I would follow you to the ends of the earth'. Quil had Claire on his lap and he wrapped his arms protectively around her as Sam and Emily's fingers were interlocked together.

They all understood the pain I was in. The turmoil caused just by the thought of being separated from their imprints. They were the lucky ones who were able to hold their loved ones close.

"We cannot start to question the imprinting imperative now" Billy Black in his place by the elders rose his voice and spoke up, he didn't sound like the usual Billy who would rant about the match last Tuesday, or how amazing my late father's fish bake used to taste. Instead his voice rang of the Ephraim Black bloodline; he spoke as a chief,

"The imperative has brought us this far." He waved a hand over the crowded bonfire and all those that sat around it. Billy's gaze stopped at Sam who protectively had his arm around Emily while her hand rested on her tummy. A shot of realization dawned on us all.

"We have never been a pack this strong. The imperative has blessed us with spirit warriors that protect our tribe and kept the bloodline of the great Taha Aki alive. Who are we to question if it is right or wrong?" Billy looked at me and tilted his head ever so slightly "The bond has been made". His words were final but whispering grew amongst the other council members.

The whispers that filled the air with words that were indiscernible even with my enhanced hearing. A cold breeze blew down my spine as it swirled in the air causing me to involuntarily shiver not from the cold but out of fear. The pain in my chest threatened to tear me open, the fear that the pleas for my sanity would not be enough pushed me to the edge of my seat and I found myself clamoring to get up. Before I knew it warm hands dragged me down breaking my line of thought before I could speak.

"Leah don't be stupid, you can't speak, not now" Jacob whispered to me, he was the only voice of reason that could stop me from making a grave mistake. His hand clamped onto my wrist keeping me grounded, while Seth stroked my arm trying to calm my frayed nerves. Emotions swirled in my body and I wondered if the person that tugged on the other end of the steel cord was feeling this too and wandered if he could feel the impending doom that seem to be creeping towards us threatening to tear us apart.

"The tribe has spoken and a decision has been made". Old Quil took the place of spokesperson for the council, he stood tall his voice boomed. The light that bounced off the bonfire and flickered on his face showed that his face was hard with no emotion. His voice echoed with a boom. His head held high he uttered the worlds,

"Leah Clearwater is forbidden to make contact with her imprint"

Everything came crashing down on me knocking the air out of my lings. The decision passed here tonight was final. Breaking the law was punishable by death or exile. In that current moment both punishments equated to the same thing. Exile from the pack, exile from your home, exile from your land was a punishment that rivaled death. I struggled to breathe.

Uproar broke loose around the fire. The imprinted couples were outraged each of them fighting my case, even Sam seemed to be part of the cause, his alpha voice booming. They each understood the pain this decision would lead to. I felt cold and noticed that Jake and Seth were no longer sitting by my side, they were now standing tall his outrage at the elders. I was the only person still glued to the driftwood frozen in place.

"Silence!"

Old Quil roared as his hand still gripped the pendant around his neck. "The decision is final. We have faced this before and we will not endanger the safety of our tribe for the sanity of one."

_Faced this before?_ This made no sense, never have I heard of such stories, such tales that would lead to me being stripped away from my imprint - from my reason of being.

The clear shock and confusion lead to quiet falling upon La Push beach and all those who were stood around the bonfire began to take their seats again. Old Quil was the last to sit down on the driftwood log and he them began to tell the tale filled with warning and woe. He sounded like a true elder as he spoke.

"In a time where our lands spanned as far as the eye could see; where the people lived together in peace, living off the land and working as a community to raise our young in the ways taught by our ancestors. Trouble came and found us. We were not to know that the two travelling nomads would bring a danger we had never seen before."

An eerie wind blew across La Push and the fire danced sending crackling sparks to fly. The people around the fire were silent as the story came alive before their eyes. From the look on all the faces around the fire it was clear that I wasn't the only one who hadn't heard this story.

"They were passing through our lands in late spring, when the flowers had blossomed and summer was filling the air. The two nomads were on a journey to a settlement deep in the south that had offered them sanctuary. They wore the marks of a tribe deep in the mountains, and asked for shelter on their travels until they could move on. It was a mother and what we believed to be her child, their skin was just a shade lighter than ours with a slight shimmer that mesmerized all that saw them. They both had hair like the black of a raven's wing that cascaded down their backs. The tribe gave them shelter, gave them food and accepted them into the community. But our trust was misplaced."

All that sat around the fire were enthralled by the words uttered by old Quil,

"For these wanderers were not as they seemed, the daughter had skin that blushed the same as ours, her skin burned as hot as ours, but she was different. She had the thirst of demons."

Quil's grip on Claire tightened and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sam rubbed Emily's back comforting her, almost reassuring her.

"The Nomads tried to keep to themselves, but the children of the tribe gravitated to the Nomad girl whose eyes were a mesmerizing gold unlike her mothers, which were a charcoal black. One day the Chief's wife chose to look over the children as they all played at the reservation, here on the beach. She was herself barren of children of her own, so she watched over them as they played by the rocks and laughed together, the young girl played with them too as any normal child would, but she wasn't normal, the demon thirst within her thirst took over."

A gasp broke my attention from story and I noticed it came from little Claire who was now burying her face in Quil's shoulder, she shuddered at the sudden change in temperature as whispered in her ear telling her it's just a story, that she was safe. Quil wrapped his arms around her comforting her. A small jolt of pain ran through me and I shrugged it off.

"One of the children fell from the rocks grazing his knee as he fell and the nomad girl we all thought was a mere child was none other than a half breed, for she was half child and half demon. She launched herself at young boy and the Chief's wife ran to his aid and paid the ultimate price for the tribe misplaces trust."

Silence filled the air and loved ones were held that little bit tighter,

"Her death was a great loss for the Chief and the people. The Nomads escaped off our lands as the pack were unable to catch them for they underestimated their speed. For you see, the mother was a cold one with the ability to create illusions, she tricked the tribe into believing they were humans. She scooped up the half breed child and ran off our lands never to be seen again. Our greatest weakness was our compassion and underestimating the devastation the unknown can cause. Our trust was misplaced and laws were passed to protect our tribe from the unknown. All others, outsiders, do not fall within our laws; they cannot enter our lands and cannot enter our tribe."

The cold from the driftwood I sat upon soaked right through me as the story came to an end a shudder ran down my back. My fate was now sealed and the lump in my throat threatened to choke me. Little did I know that there was still more torture to come my way. For it seemed that being stripped away from my imprint wasn't enough for the elders; they had a lot more in mind for me and my future.

I hadn't realized it why my knuckled burned a fierce white until I looked down and saw that my hands tightly gripped Seth and Jacob - who didn't seem to notice. I was afraid to let go of them fearing that without them there to anchor me that I would drift off into the darkness. The council members were in deep discussion. Someone I couldn't quite recognize leaned in to Old Quil and seemed to whisper something in his ear, Old Quil's face changed and he seemed to nod in agreement. I tried to listen in but to no use, I couldn't hear a word they said. All the blood rushed to my head and the thumping of my heart pounded in my ears. I could sense there was more to come and I was soon about to find out as Old Quil stood up and cleared his throat.

"The Cullen child will not be harmed, for he is the imprint of a pack member, but we cannot allow the union of a Quileute with a cold one. Their blood cannot mix with the bloodline of the great Taha Aki."

My lips threatened to let words of protest. _They can't do this, this isn't right. _But I was cut short,

"Leah shall be betrothed to the eldest son of Biyen Chetan"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the people who have stuck with the story and those who have just discovered it. Sorry my updates are not as frequent as my last fan fic. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2**

Biyen Chetan.

I barely knew him or his sons. They were a family that kept to themselves mostly never really mixed with the social gatherings. They were descendants of the fisherman, in a time when the fish were a plenty and the La Push beach was more than just a hang out spot for cliff jumping and barbecues.

They lived furthest away from the tribe, just on the outskirts of the treaty line and closest to the ocean's edge. I tried to rummage through my mind for a memory of them, but I kept coming up short. It has been years since I had seen them. I don't even think I would recognize them if even if I did. All I remembered was that Biyen had two sons, the oldest I think was older than me, the youngest might have been younger than Seth. At some point I faintly recalled hearing that he had lost his wife quite a while back; ever since then they had kept to themselves. No matter how much I tried to search my memories I just couldn't put a face to the name.

It was hard to believe that I was now betrothed to his eldest son.

Frozen in place I couldn't move as the thoughts kept swimming in my head. Slowly I became aware of my surrounding, and that the flames of the bonfire had already died out, and the embers flickered in the early hours of the day. Looking up I saw the skies were now streaked with a pinkish hue as the sun made its appearance from behind the horizon. The council meeting had ended long ago, but I still sat on the driftwood frozen in place unable to move. My future was sealed, my fate written out in a way that would keep me from my soul mate. I was to marry Biyen's son, a man I don't remember and be tied to a family I did not know.

My mind wandered to the moments that had led me here.

I remembered standing in the Cullen house, Jacob standing ready to attack my reason for living. I remember seeing him across the room, nothing but a small child held in the arms of Rosalie. I remembered how his emerald green eyes bore into my soul, I could feel a bond between us start to grow. The moment the words left my lips I found myself standing outside. Jacob had picked me up and carried me out. _"Leah this can't be happening you can't imprint on them...it's not right" _

He knew the legends of the cold ones, and even though he trusted the Cullen's for they were different to the red eyed colds ones, he still believed that our two legends could not mix. But that didn't matter to me, he was my soul mate, my imprint and I needed to keep him safe. "_We have to go tell the other pack that they can't hurt him, that he's my imprint" _and with that, we left the Cullen's house and phased to give the message to the tribe that he was not to be harmed. It was the last I saw _him._

I didn't even get the chance to know his name for once I crossed the treaty line. Once the tribe heard the news I was forced to stay on the res, forced to wait two weeks for the night of the full moon when the tribal leaders agreed to meet.

I hadn't realized I had been crying when Seth held my face within his warm hands, "Leah! Please come back to us, Leah you have to snap out of this please"

I saw him with concern in his eyes, I looked around and it was just him and me alone on the beach, in what looked like the early hours of the next day. All I could muster up was a nod. Everyone had left the meeting long ago, each one gone to their families, their imprints, their loved ones. Seth wiped the tears I shed for my imprint and helped me up from the driftwood, while my bones protested after spending the night there perched on a hard log.

My body had completely shut down from the shock and with Seth's help I began to come back to life holding my shoulder. Slowly we made our way back home through the forest in silence, Seth never let me side. He stood by me the entire way and I was grateful for it for I was struggling to keep myself up. It was like my brain wasn't connected to my body anymore. When we reached the house I could see my mother was in the kitchen waiting anxiously for our arrival. When she caught sight of me through the drapes she rushed out the door. Pain was written all over her face as she ran towards me embracing me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Leah, I tried, I'm so sorry. There was nothing more I could do. They just wouldn't listen to me." Sobs escaped her lips as she buried her face in my hair,

"I know mom, I know." that was all it took to break me, whatever it was that was holding me up gave way and black spots blurred my vision as I crumbled in her arms.

_The full moon shone high above the trees, draining the colors out from my surrounding everything was black and white...Deep within the forest I was alone wandering aimlessly searching for forest felt familiar, I'd spent hours on end wandering around them during patrols, suddenly I came across something foreign, something unexpected. I found myself standing by rose bush that had black roses bitten by frost, small droplets of ice hanging from its petals. The cold breeze made the hairs on my neck stand on edge but I pushed on. Trying to get past the roses, pushing the thick vines out of my way my fingers caught on a thorn and a deep red droplet of blood fell to the floor. _

_At the moment of impact the floor began to move. The leaves of the forest bed were disturbed by what looks like snakes slivering beneath them. Something grazed my leg and it raveled its way around my ankle tying me to the floor. The vines of the rose bush were like barbs digging into my skin as they wound tighter. Grabbing the vine that wrapped around my leg I managed to free myself only to have another vine grab hold of my wrist pulling it away. Vines viciously began to ravel up my legs stringing me up like a puppet on strings. I was now suspended from a tree. With my one free hand I tried to tear myself free. One of the vines that crawled up my body snapped as I ripped it off. It let out a screech that left a ringing in my ear. The vines became more vicious and whipped my face causing blood to ripple down my cheek. The more I struggled the tighter they wound. Searing pain traveled through me as they wound over my body. I felt like a fly trapped in a spider's web. I struggled and trashed against the vines that bound me when suddenly a voice boomed through the trees._

_"You must obey"_

I awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping from my forehead, only to find myself surrounded by pillows and a fluffy comforter. I was in my bedroom with the smell of chocolate filling my small room, the source being a cup of hot cocoa splashed across the floor – I must have knocked it over in my sleep. It had been weeks since I was last in a warm bed. Patrolling the Cullen house I was often found sleeping under a tree or still on my feet out of pure exhaustion. I hoped and I prayed that what occurred in the last few hours was a just a horrible dream, but I wasn't that lucky.

Snippets from the night before crawled into my awareness _'Leah is forbidden'. _ The flicker of the flames that raged higher as the decision was made. The crashing of the waves behind me, the darkness of the cliff edge that loomed over us and the last thing I heard _'Leah is betrothed to the eldest son of Biyen Chetan". _

I found myself struggling to breathe, like I was sucking through a straw. I was hyperventilating as panic spread through my body. The blurriness of sleep left my body and my mind began to focus. Everything was different now. I was now betrothed, I was arranged to be married to a man I had never met. My heart pounded in my chest trying to escape. Before I could react my body, my mind was filled with the echoing voice of Old Quil,

_'The tribe has spoken'._

My body relaxed, and I could feel myself being controlled by something else. I must obey.

The smell of breakfast crept up the stairs; I managed to pull myself out of bed and took remains of my mug of cocoa with me to the kitchen. I felt groggier than usual as the light streaming through the lace curtains burned my eyes.

Seth and my mother were sat in the light filled kitchen having all bran muffins and grapefruit halves. Once I disposed of the broken remains of my mug I put some water to boil as I joined them at the table helping myself to some muffins.

"Good morning" A long yawn left my body, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'. My body still craved sleep.

"How long have I been out for?"

Seth was the one who answered me, "It's been almost a week now sis. Mom freaked out and called Billy but he wasn't sure why. We even called on the Elders and they said something about how _it was the tribal law taking its course_, he was very mystic about it all which didn't exactly help much."

"How you feeling, sweetie is everything Okay?" My mother's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine, after all, I'm a bride to be aren't I, I should be happy" I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to joke with them and lighten the mood - but my voice was weak. My mother edged closer putting her hand on mine giving it a a gentle squeeze, comforting me in a way that only a mother could.

"Leah you don't have to do this, not in this day and age. They can't _force_ you to marry someone. We can find a way to fix this. Find a way for you to be with your imprint"

Although my mother he had never been the one to imprint she understood what it meant to be in an imprinted pairing. She knew the pain it would cause and she didn't want me to feel it. However she was too late; there was already a pain there, I could feel it deep within. I knew my imprint was out there but we couldn't be together.

The pull I felt when I saw _him_ was still there buried deep within my chest, but now I could sense new string had formed - the strings of the tribal law. The pain in my chest was there but not as much as I thought, the tribal mind was kicking in.

It was strange but maybe the tribe was right, since we had never made contact, never touched, the bond between us was still fresh and not yet formed permanently. Without the unbreakable bond between a wolf and their imprint the tribe had given me a new one, a new bond, to a man I had never met before.

"Leah this is absolute crap. The tribe can't do this. I'm won't let this happen. I'm gonna go get Jake. He'll know what to do." Seth got up on his feet ready to dash for the door.

I reached out grabbing his arm holding him back. "Seth you know it's law, you know I can't disobey it, orders are orders. You need to understand if having me stay here means my imprint is safe and has the chance of a life, then I have no choice but to do as the tribe say."

I'd never been the kind to be self sacrificial, but I guess an imprint changes you. Even if we're not fully bonded together I still wish no harm upon him.

_'Leah is betrothed'_

The echoing voiced boomed in my head once again, forcing my mind to stop in its tracks.

Seth slowly sat down staring at me the whole time, a look of confusion scrawled across his face. I could understand why. The words that came from my mouth didn't sound like mine at all. I released his arm and he didn't question me, just took another bite of his muffin, his eyes not leaving mine once.

Once breakfast was over and my plate was empty I helped my mother with the plates. She washed and I dried while putting the plates away in the yellow cabinets that littered the kitchen walls,

"Are you sure you're okay with the council's decision Leah?" She looked at me over her shoulder as the water washed away the suds off the plates, "Because if you're not I promise I will make this right, make you happy, I can't bear to have you suffer like you did before"

I could tell her mind went to the time Sam left me for Emily. Life hasn't exactly been dealing me the best cards. And I must admit I haven't exactly been handling it very well. None of us really spoke about those dark months after Sam left me. Something inside me knew I had to reassure her that it wasn't going to be like that again, I reached out and hugged her. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders,

"Mom you did everything you could for me, you fought for me and for that I am grateful, but now I need to do as the tribe say, I cannot dishonor the family by disobeying the elders. I will go through with this"

The words that came out of my mouth didn't feel like mine. They were said with so little emotion and a formality as if I were reading from a script. I realized these were not my words, they were the tribe's; their strings moving my lips, controlling my mind and taking away my free will.

"Who knows Mom, maybe the imprinting thing really _was _wrong. I mean it makes no sense imprinting on a vampire, let alone imprinting at all."

My mother knew about my situation, she realized it when she no longer found Tampax in the bathroom cabinet. At first she thought the worst and was worried I had spiraled out of control and got myself pregnant. It took a lot of explaining before she calmed down. We still had to go to the doctors on the reservation to make sure everything was okay. He said I couldn't have children, that I had essentially hit menopause and that phasing had not only stopped my ageing, but stopped my body from developing too. He has no explanation as to why, and since there had never been a she wolf in the pack before and they had nothing to compare me to. So we left it at that. I couldn't have children and there's was nothing I could done. So it kind of made no sense to imprint.

My mother let out a sigh, "Only if this will make you happy Leah" she kissed my forehead and we continued washing the dishes in silence after that. As soon as my mind wandered to my imprint and the cord that connected me to _him_ began to pull, the voice in my head piped up,

_'The tribe has spoken. _Leah is betrothed to the eldest son of Biyen Chetan_'_

My muscles were bound by vines holding me in place, forcing me to yield.

I must obey.


End file.
